


Lock and Key

by Saxony55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dystopia, Guilty Pleasures, Leashes, M/M, Master/Servant, Mpreg, Praise Kink, Slavery, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-09 16:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15271659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxony55/pseuds/Saxony55
Summary: In a very different world, you are born into a life of privilege or a life of servitude. Only 5 percent of the world can reproduce and those omegas are rare and never allowed to belong to themselves.Louis is born an omega and his life is forever altered.Harry is born an alpha and he has everything he could ever want.Harry wants Louis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure about this fic, it's unlike anything I've done before, but the idea came to me, and couldn't get it out of my head. This is probably the most self indulgent thing I've done and still not sure about it, but well here goes nothing. Comments are much appreciated on this. Interested if anyone will like it.

The room was stark white, so cold, so sterile, there was no warmth or comfort as Louis sat there in his white gown waiting. It seemed that was what he was always doing, waiting, and always wondering what was going to come next. He sat there scrunching his toes up on the frigid tiled floors unsure how long he would be there so he thought back to his 12th birthday, the last time he’d been in this building and wishing it had been different for him. He knew that wishing was never going to do any good, that he was what he was and no amount of day dreaming was ever going to change that.

It had only been five years ago when his parents had brought him to the Testing Center, it looked the same now as it had then. He’d been so young and so naïve that everything was going to be okay. He’d knew what he wanted to hear that day and yet he’d heard the thing he never wanted to hear. He was omega. The government had taken him right there and then, there were no tearful goodbyes to his parents, he was just gone. He had been taken to the Omega Institute where all omegas had to go once they were 12. He was taken care of by handlers from then on, raised in a sort of quarantine where he was only allowed to be around other omegas.

There were so many rules, so many classes he had to take so that he could be the best omega for his master one day. That was the main goal, to get a master, not all omegas were that lucky, if they weren’t obedient enough, or pleasing to the eye, then they were sent away to breeding centers or worse places owned by corporations. Louis had heard all the distasteful rumors of what could await an omega so he had tried his best to stay trim, to take care of his face, his skin, he made sure to study everything he could to make himself a viable choice for an alpha one day to want him.

Omegas were for two things, pleasing their masters and making babies. He had no rights of his own, he belonged now to the government and eventually he would belong to someone else. Only omegas could reproduce so to make sure there was never a shortage of people they were kept under lock and key at all times, literally. Since his 12th birthday he’d been locked in a cage, well his cock cage, he was not allowed to touch himself or please himself and his chastity belt he wore kept him a virgin until he was ready to be sold.

He'd been at the institute for years, never allowed out until today on his 17th birthday where he was now back at the Testing Center where he would be tested physically, mentally, and on his fertility and would be given a score. He sat in the room with a few other omegas that were also being tested today. There was Jill to his left, Marcus on his right, and Carly and Jason straight across from him. They were his friends, more like family even and now they would all find out where their fates would lie. The girls knew they would be breeders, but boys could be sires or breeders. Louis knew he didn’t want to be a sire and until his blood test he wouldn’t know which he would be. Sires could impregnate beta women so they were usually sold to large corporations that used them, milking them day and night to sell their semen to beta families that wanted children. Only 5 percent of the population were omegas, so they were rare and important to the human race.

They called his name and he went back to start his testing, first was the written test that he’d been studying for years for. It was all about being obedient, being useful to your master, being subservient to their needs. Then he was taken for the physical exam and his blood test and then he was back in the cold white room waiting for his results. This would tell him how the rest of his life would go and he knew no life for him would be wonderful, but he knew it could be a nightmare if this testing went bad. 

Once all the omegas were done testing they were all ushered back into the van and taken to the Institute. He had hoped to get results before they left, but he hadn’t been told anything. He looked around at his friends and could see the worry on all their faces too, all wondering what their scores would be. All of them not knowing what was in store for them next, but knowing it would be soon. 

It was another week before he got his results and he was very happy with them, he scored in the top percentile in both his written and his physical tests and his blood test showed him as a breeder. He let out a sigh of relief knowing he would most likely be sold to a master and that was the best outcome any omega could hope for. He knew some masters were rough, and difficult, but he knew the other options were much worse. His body was never to be his own, but at least it would belong to one person. If he didn’t get a master he would be sent to a breeding center, where man after man would use him over and over until he was impregnated, then he would go to have the baby, it would be adopted out, and he would go back to the center. It was a life he didn’t want for his self or for anyone. 

Another month went by and then it was time for one of the quarterly galas, where the newest crop of 17-year-old omegas would be sold off. Every quarter the institute would invite alphas in to purchase the omegas. Louis was scrubbed clean, shaved, and stripped, except for his chastity belt and led into a glass cubicle where he was locked in like a piece of art for the alphas to look at. He stood there for hours looking straight ahead, never making eye contact with anyone, but he could feel all their eyes roaming over him, measuring him up. His scores were on a table in front of his cubicle for anyone to look over. Louis tried to look as pretty as possible, holding in his tummy while arching his back so that his ass was on display.

His feet and legs were aching by the time his handlers came to get him out, they didn’t say anything to him at first, but he was placed into one of two lines. One line was omegas that had been sold, and the other was the ones who had not and would next be offered to corporations, escort services, and breeding centers. He watched as the other line was walked back into the main dorms of the institute and then the handlers looked at his line and said, “You’ve all been sold. Get ready to meet your new masters.”

Louis took a deep breath in relief and smiled realizing that he got the outcome he wanted. The line moved slowly as each omega was handed off and then it was Louis who stood at the table awaiting his orders. The handler looked up at him, “Louis Tomlinson, you’ve been sold to Harry Styles. He is your new master and you will now belong to him, is that understood?”

He nodded and watched as a tall man with curly hair, and bright green eyes walked over to him. He held a black leather collar in his hands and he placed it around Louis’ neck. Louis’ entire body hummed at the feeling of finally belonging somewhere and lucky to know it was to this beautiful man in front of him. The alphas voice was deep and gravelly when he spoke, “You may call me Alpha, Master, or Sir. I haven’t decided what I am going to call you yet, so for now I will call you little omega.” Louis watched as his master attached a leash to his collar and pulled him toward the front doors. He took off his own jacket and draped it around Louis buttoning it with Louis’ hands underneath it trapping him in like a cocoon before ushering him out to the car. “Can’t have anyone looking at my property,” he stated as they walked outside where many other alphas and their new omegas were heading to their own vehicles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis arrives at his new home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading and those that commented. Means so much that people are eager to see where this is headed.

Harry opened the door to the car and helped his new omega into the passenger seat before leaning over and buckling him in. He knew he’d spent entirely too much money on him, but once he’d seen the pretty boy with the blue eyes, and sharp cheekbones, he knew he had to have him. This was Harry’s first omega, some Alphas had many, but Harry had only ever wanted to have one. His friend Liam had a couple of his own, and he knew alphas that had as many as 9 omegas that they kept. He had just never seen the need to have so many, there was so much more work involved and he figured he’d have his hands full with just the one. 

They drove in silence to Harry’s home, he glanced over at his little omega a few times, but mainly got lost in his thoughts as they drove. Harry had a very different outcome on his 12th birthday. He’d also had to go to the Testing Center, but his test came back as Alpha which was a revered type. Harry had come home to a big party surrounded by friends and family all congratulating him and then he too was sent off to school, but it was a prestigious university where he got the best education so he could run a business, make lots of money, and be the best alpha he could be. He was strong, smart, and had made millions before his 23rd birthday. He was 24 now and had finally decided to get his own omega and quit fooling around with betas that were never going to be anything to him other than fun. 

The drive had been long and silent, he could have gone over all the rules and what was expected from his omega, but he didn’t really want to overwhelm the boy so soon. They arrived at the house late in the evening; Harry helped Louis out of the seat and pulled him into the house. The boy went willingly and so easily taking in everything he saw as they went. Harry knew he must be starving and exhausted and he wanted to take care of his needs for him, “This will be your home. I want to give you the grand tour and go over the rules, but that can all wait till the morning. I’m assuming you are hungry, is there anything else you need?”

Louis looked up at Harry with his bright blue eyes, “Sir, I need to use the restroom.”

“Of course,” Harry took the leash and showed him into the downstairs bathroom. He unbuttoned his coat, removing it from the boy’s shoulders before taking a tiny gold key from around his neck and unlocking Louis’ chastity belt, “go on in, I’ll be right outside the door.”

“Thank you, master,” Louis bowed his head and went into the bathroom.

It didn’t take long at all for the omega to come out of the bathroom and stand before Harry waiting. “Are you hungry? Do you have anything you don’t like to eat?”

Louis stood there unsure how to answer the question since he hadn’t been asked about what he wanted in long time. He’d been on a schedule, he’d been given all his meals from the institute cafeteria, his choices had all gone out the window after he was 12. “I want whatever you want to give me, Alpha.”

Harry’s heart pulled at the answer, he knew omegas were broken down and eager to please, but he didn’t know to what extent. He ran his fingers through the light brown fringe of his omega and then realized he was still holding the boy’s chastity belt. “I guess now that you belong to me, you don’t need this anymore. Although when we go out of the house, or if I catch you trying to play with yourself there I will put it on you. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” Louis nodded keeping his hands at his side.

He took the leash off his omega and hung it next to the chastity belt in the hallway. “Good, now in the house I won’t use the leash unless it’s playtime, but I expect you to be where I want you to be at all times. Now follow me to the kitchen.” Louis followed closely behind his master, he wasn’t used to being so naked, but he’d also been taught not to be ashamed or embarrassed of his nudity. He looked down at his self, wearing only his cock cage and his collar tight around his throat. In the kitchen, Harry started to look around for something for them to eat, he pulled out some ground beef, “Do you like burgers?”

“Yes, master, I will make them for us. I’m an excellent cook. How do you like them?”

Harry had been completely ready to make the dinner himself and then remembered that it wasn’t his job anymore. He had his own little omega to take care of these things now, “Medium is fine. Here let me get you an apron so you don’t burn yourself.” Harry walked over to the pantry, grabbed a long black apron and placed it over Louis’ neck before tying it behind his back tightly to accentuate the boy’s tiny waist. It was open in the back and Harry let his hand rub over his omega’s perfect little bottom. Seeing him here now in his kitchen, cooking his meal, wearing his apron, underneath it completely naked and caged and collared Harry wondered why he had taken so long to get his own omega.

He sat at the table watching as his omega served him his plate, but the boy just stood there looking unsure of what to do next, “Sir?”

“Yes, little one?” Harry let his hands run over the boys naked skin enjoying his property.

The young boy looked nervous, “Where and when should I eat?”

Harry cringed at the question, he knew he was going to have to get better about giving instructions. The poor boy was so eager to please that he didn’t want to do anything that would upset his new world. “You will sit here with me at the table. I know there are alphas who make their omegas eat from the floor on in another room, but you will dine at the table with me. You will use your manners, and after dinner you will clean up. Please sit.” Louis nodded, before getting his plate, and sitting next to Harry slowly eating his food. 

After dinner, just as he was told, Louis cleaned all the dishes and put them away before turning and standing waiting for his instructions. Harry walked over to him, letting his eyes run over him, “I know I should go over your rules, but it’s been a long day and I really would just like to go to bed, so follow me upstairs, my little omega.” Harry walked up the stairs feeling the boy following close behind and then led him into the large master bedroom. He watched as Louis took it all in, the massive window behind the bed that looked out onto the ocean, the room was pristine, everything in its place just the way Harry liked it. “The bathroom is over there,” Harry pointed to the door to the left of the bed, “You will go in and get a shower, clean yourself thoroughly, brush your teeth, and then come back to bed. I’ll be waiting.”

“Yes sir, um, master?”

“Yes?” Harry asked as he pulled off his dress shirt.

“So, uh, where on the floor should I sleep?” He looked so tiny standing there in the large room.

Harry walked over to him, resting his hand on the blue-eyed boys cheek, “You will not sleep on my floor, I mean unless there is punishment involved. I want you in the bed next to me. You will sleep, eat, and be by my side. Maybe we should go over the rules tonight. I fear you have the wrong idea about what I expect of you. I am your master, but I am not cruel.”

“I am so sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to offend you,” Louis fell to his knees before him.

Harry smiled, “I like this look on you, little one, but there are other times for you to be on your knees. We will play soon, but tonight I wish for you to clean yourself and come to bed. I won’t ask again,” Louis stood quickly and walked into the restroom, “Leave the door open, and little omega?”

“Yes, sir?” Louis stood still on the tile awaiting instruction.

Harry peered into the bathroom, “Do not play with yourself in there, no touching any private parts that belong to me. You will clean them thoroughly, but do not please yourself. Is that understood?”

“Yes, master,” and then Louis went about getting into the shower.

In the bedroom, Harry dimmed the lights, got the bed ready, and stripped down to his briefs. He put on his reading glasses and grabbed the book he’d been reading from his nightstand. It was all about training your omega and Harry had been going through it every night for the past week. He liked to be informed and prepared for everything, but he was already feeling like this book was not going to be enough. 

It was less than ten minutes before he heard the water shut off and Louis moving around the bathroom. He was naked and dry except for his wet hair when he walked out into the bedroom and moved over to the far side of the room and crawled into bed. Louis lay there stiff on his back facing the ceiling looking nervous and scared. “Little one, please do not fear me. I know this is all strange and new and you don’t know me, but I want you to adore me, and maybe in time love me. Is that what you want?”

Louis turned his head facing Harry, “I want to make you happy. I’m not scared of you, I’m just a little nervous about all of this. It’s a lot, sir.”

“I know, and I’m learning too. You are my first omega, I’m not used to sharing my home or my bed, so I may be a little nervous too.” Harry reached over running his fingers through Louis’ feathery hair.

“Really?” Louis looked a little less nervous.

Harry just smiled at his boy, he nodded before taking off his glasses and placing them along with his book on the nightstand. “Come over here”, Harry scooped Louis into his arms holding him to his chest, “Go to sleep, my little baby.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis learns a lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who is reading this. I enjoy all the comments so much. Well here goes...

Louis woke up the moment the sun moved over his face from the window behind the bed. It was bright, and the bedroom looked even fancier in the light of day. He looked over at the gorgeous man who was now his master and was able to really look at him in his sleeping form. Louis still couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten. His master seemed kind, his new home was incredible, and he was so handsome. He wanted more than anything to please him and take care of him, so he decided to surprise him with breakfast. Louis crawled silently out of the bed and hurried down to the kitchen. He’d gone through cooking classes for years and was excited to show his master what he could really do. The burgers last night had been too easy; he wanted to impress his alpha.

He found ingredients to make French toast, but there wasn’t any syrup, so he decided to use honey and fruit instead. Louis didn’t realize the mess he was making in all his excitement, or how sticky the honey would be. He was trying to clean up and get the plates of food ready when he heard a deep voice behind him, “What is all this?” The shock ran through his body and the jar of honey dropped to the tile floor shattering into a million tiny pieces spilling the thick golden substance everywhere.

“I’m sorry, master. I was going to surprise you with breakfast.” Louis’ face was beet red in shame as he fell to his knees and tried to clean up the mess.

“Stop,” Harry’s tone was stern, demanding, and Louis froze at the sound of the alpha voice. He was too afraid to look up at him, so Louis just looked at the mess he made on the floor in humiliation. “I do not want you cutting yourself on that glass and I would normally punish you for this, but I haven’t gone over the rules with you yet so that is on me.” Harry reached down grabbing Louis’ arm to pull him up from the floor, but in doing so got honey on his hands. “Now look at me. Look at my filthy hand. Clean it up, dirty boy,” Louis turned quickly toward the sink to get a wet towel, “No, little omega, with your tongue. Lick my fingers clean,”

Louis felt the command in his groin, licked his lips, and began to do as told, licking over his master’s hand, his fingers, his palm until he was clean. 

“Such a good boy, my boy,” Harry smiled as he examined his hand, “hmm, my baby honey.” Louis beamed at the new name. “Now go upstairs, shower, and then kneel next to the bed waiting for me.”

Louis’ body was still humming from pleasing his master, “yes, sir.” He hurried upstairs and went into the shower scrubbing himself clean until his body was pink. After he dried off he did as told and went and kneeled down next to the bed and he waited. Louis waited for what felt like a long time, but he knew better than to get up. He just kept kneeling on the rough carpet wondering what was in store for him. All the years in the omega center he had hoped for this, hoped for a master alpha of his very own, but had never really thought about what happened once he was here. He took the time alone to contemplate what his future held for him now. 

He belonged to this alpha now and would do whatever he was told. He’d been trained on how to cook, clean, and please his master. All his classes had been to make him a better omega, but he’d never actually experienced anything. He had never been touched or mated and knowing it was all so close was making him nervous. 

He’d been kneeling on the floor so long he had indents of the carpet on his knees and his thighs were aching, then finally he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Louis kept his head down and his arms behind his arched back and prepared himself for whatever was coming.

“There’s my little baby honey, all clean and right where I told him to be. Good boy.” Harry stood over him, but Louis didn’t dare look up at him. He also realized how much he liked being called his little pet names and good boy made him want to be so good for his master. “It’s time I went over the rules with you. I will read them to you now and I will give you a printed copy so that if at anytime you forget them you can go back and read them, memorize them, know them like the back of your hand so you will be the best omega.”

“Yes, master,” Louis kept his head bowed and listened.

Harry sat down on the bed, resting his large hand in Louis’ hair, patting him on the head before feeling the black collar at his throat tugging it a little to make sure it wasn’t too tight on Louis. 

“Rule #1, you belong to me now, you are my property, and are no longer your own person. Rule #2, I am to be addressed as Master, Alpha, Sir, or any other name I deem satisfactory. I am your only Master. Your collar shows that you are owned, you will be honored to wear it at all times unless I remove it. Rule #3, never under any circumstances are you to dismiss yourself from me. I will tell you when you are not needed and you will ask permission if you feel you need to be dismissed. That does not mean I will grant you permission and you should only ask in extreme cases. Rule #4, if the services of your body is not required, you should take it upon yourself to clean, wash, do something constructive, you are not here to be lazy. Rule #5, never use the word no when I tell you to do something, arguing will result in punishment. In your world, my word is the law. Rule #6 ask permission, if you are unsure if you need to ask, then always assume you need to ask permission. Rule #7, when I arrive home or get out of bed, you should be kneeling to greet me and see if you can be of any service to me. This morning I awoke, and you were not here, that would have normally resulted in punishment. However, since you were unaware of this rule I will I will overlook it, but do not get used to me being merciful. Rule #8, disrespect will not be tolerated, nor will disobedience. If you have broken a rule I expect you to confess and ask for punishment. As for cleaning, you will do all chores, I expect this home to be kept spotless and I will do surprise checks to make sure it is being kept up to my standards. Cleaning also goes for your body, proper hygiene is imperative, Rule #9, you will wash your body every morning and every night before bed, and any other time of day where it is needed. You will keep up with proper grooming, you will be shaved at all times, and keep your cock cleaned even in it’s cage. Once a week I will remove your cage and thoroughly clean you. I have the key and you will never be permitted to remove your own cock cage. Your little cock is mine and is useless to you. If you are cleaning and I am in need of your body, you will stop whatever you are doing and do as I desire. Rule #10, diet is important, you will not skip meals, and you will not eat unhealthily. You will keep your boyish trim figure. You may exercise, but only to keep trim, I do not like muscles. Alphas have muscles and you are not an alpha. Dining times will be set by me, there will be a schedule in the kitchen of when I expect meals to be served. Rule #11, I will tell you what to wear, you will always wear your collar, I will give you your cuffs in a moment for your wrist and ankles, I will expect you in them most of the time. You may remove them to shower and sleep. You will be naked in this home at all times unless I tell you otherwise, as sometimes I may want you in lingerie or something else of my liking. You will wear clothing of my choice if we leave the house. Rule #12, you are not under any circumstances to leave this house without me. You are my property and my responsibility. It is dangerous for an omega out there alone. I paid a lot of money for you and will not have you stolen from me. Rule #13, you will be used for whatever I want, you are not to touch yourself or me without permission, you are never to cum without permission to do so, and you will never allow anyone else to touch you. Toys will not be used unless I am using them or give you permission to use them. You will be pleased with whatever I give you. Rule #14, when I go to bed, is when you go to bed. You will sleep with me, but if I am angry with you, or as punishment I may have you sleep on the floor, or a cage I have for you. Rule #15, punishments will be at my discretion and will be received without complaint or attempts to negotiate your way out of it. Punishments can be whatever I deem fitting the broken rule. I can add rules as I see fit. Do you have any questions?”

“No, sir,” they were all pretty standard rules and he’d seen alpha/omega contracts at the institute, so it was pretty much what Louis had expected.

Harry walked over to the dresser grabbing black leather cuffs, “Good, now stand up and come over here.” Louis stood, his legs wobbly from kneeling for so long and walked over to his master. His alpha placed the cuffs around Louis’ wrists and ankles, and Louis looked down at them against his pale skin. He noticed silver metal loops on them like the one on his collar that his master had attached his leash to last night. The feeling of being owned overtook him, he really was just a sex slave for this alpha. He knew going in what he was, but never really let it settle in his very being like it did looking down at the restraints on him.

The alpha walked over to a wide, open archway on one side of the room, Louis hadn’t paid the area any attention before, but now upon examination he noticed metal chains hanging from the sides. Harry placed Louis in the center of it and then attached the chains to his new cuffs spreading his arms out and stretching his legs open. Harry let his hands run over his skin, touching him everywhere from his lips, to his nipples, down to his cock locked up, squeezing at his balls. Then he moved to the other side and let his large hands caress Louis’ ass.

“I won’t mate you until you’ve come into your first heat, now that you are with me, it should start very soon.” Harry’s words and hands sent a bolt of electricity through him. He knew about his heat but was nervous about finally having one. That was the main reason omegas were kept away from everyone at the institute, alphas would trigger heat cycles, and they could start as early as 13 in the presence of an alpha. However, omegas can’t reproduce until 18 so for their protection and virtue were locked away until they were ready. Now that Louis was here in an alpha’s house he assumed his heat could start at any moment. He’s only read about what to expect, and had heard stories from omegas, but he knew for the 3-7 days it would last he would be somewhere between madness and pleasure. 

Harry moved over to the bed leaving Louis chained up and naked, he removed his clothing, and it was the first time he’d seen him completely naked. Louis’ eyes practically bulged out of his head when he saw the size of his alpha’s cock. He’d heard how big they could be, but seeing it had his heart racing. “I’m going to let you watch me please myself, my little omega. My pheromones in the air should hurry along your heat, and I can barely wait to bury myself inside of you.” Harry lay back on the soft white bed, stroking himself causing him to get larger which Louis didn’t even think was possible. Louis’ body tingled, sweat popped up over his skin, his own cock aching in it’s cage like it never had as he watched. He’d never been more mesmerized by anything in his life than his master touching himself, moaning, thrusting his hips up into the air with every stroke. His smell was all over the room, his body glistening with sweat, and then he was cumming hard shooting out across the bed and his chest. 

Louis’ own body was throbbing with need, he wanted to be the one pleasing his alpha. He knew that was in his biology, he was an omega and he would always want to serve his master. “Did you like watching that, my little one?”

“Yes, alpha,” his throat felt hoarse when he spoke even though it hadn’t been him moaning a moment ago.

“Are you eager to be mated?”

“Yes, master, very eager,” Louis said it because he knew that was the answer Harry would want to hear, but a part of him was eager for that. Of course, another part of him was a little scared.

Harry smirked as he stood up from the bed, his long-muscled body, his curly hair falling just above his shoulders, his enormous cock swinging between his legs. Louis had never seen anyone more perfect in his life. “I’m going to shower, you stay there a little longer.”

“Yes, sir,” Louis answered as if he had a choice in the matter, he wasn’t going anywhere until Harry unchained him from the archway.

His body ached, but he realized from here he could see into the bathroom. Harry had left the door open and he could see a flesh colored image behind the shower glass doors. Steam rising from the shower, shadows moving behind the fog, and Louis wanted to be in there as he soaped up himself. All he could do was stand there unable to move and watch from another room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans for the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving all the feed back on this one, enjoy the next chapter

Harry came out of the shower soaking wet, carrying a towel as he dried off his body in front of Louis. He walked over to his omega stretched out for him and ran a hand over him enjoying that he could touch whenever and however he wanted. “Do you know what I was doing while you were up here kneeling earlier?”

“No, master,” Louis answered so easily and it pleased Harry.

He moved across the room tugging on a pair of jeans, “I cleaned up your little mess, then I had to go shopping for more honey since you broke mine.”

Louis was red in the face, “I’m sorry, alpha.”

“You should be, but I also went out to buy you some clothes. I didn’t have anything here for you yet since I wouldn’t know what size you would be until I picked you out for myself. My friend Liam called and invited us over for dinner tonight. He wants to see you and I’m eager to show you off. You will also meet his two omegas tonight.” Harry was moving around the room talking and getting dressed and occasionally would move over to Louis and squeeze his bottom, or pinch a nipple, or just let his hand run through his soft hair. “I will want you on your best behavior tonight. You will stay behind me, you will not make eye contact with the other alpha, you won’t even speak to him. If I let you go off with the other omegas you will be respectful of me even if I’m not in your presence. Is this all understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Louis body was getting tired, strained from the pull of the chains, but he realized part of him liked it. He liked being on display for his alpha. He was also excited about meeting other omegas and thinking maybe he’d get some new friends. He missed his friends back at the Institute.

Now that Harry was dressed, he went about unlocking Louis from the archway, making sure to touch as he went. “Go downstairs and make us some lunch, you missed breakfast, so I’m sure you are hungry. I will pick out something for you tonight and then I’ll be downstairs.

Harry watched as his omega rushed to the kitchen and he smiled at himself as he went across the hall to the room where he was keeping Louis’ things. He may have outdone himself this morning shopping, but there were so many things in the omega store that he knew would look stunning on his little one. He knew eventually he wanted to buy him all new cuffs, collar, and cage in a matching color, but he was having a tough time deciding on what would best represent his omega. He finally made his decision on the right outfit carried it over to the bedroom and lay it out on the bed before going downstairs.

He found Louis just finishing up the cooking, and he looked around to see he had done a better job of keeping the kitchen tidy while cooking than he had this morning. Harry sat at the head of the table and waited to be served. Louis brought over a plate of salmon, green veggies, and a salad. He was happy that it seemed Louis had found the meal plan board on the wall and cooked accordingly. The salmon was tender and cooked to perfection, he smiled, “Sit down, little one, and eat with me.”

Louis took the seat next to him and ate his meal in silence, not realizing how hungry he was until he started eating. He seemed happy that his alpha was enjoying his meal as well. After lunch Harry instructed him to clean the kitchen, mop the floors to make sure no honey residue was left behind, and then to vacuum the whole house. Harry then went out to the living room to catch up on the news. He liked to be well informed in what was happening in the world around him. He could see the kitchen easily from where he sat on the sofa and enjoyed watching his boy cleaning. Harry missed most of the news as he was so distracted by watching his omega. 

Once everything was cleaned and he finished vacuuming, Louis went back to the living room and kneeled before his master awaiting anything else he may need. “Is everything done, omega?”

“Yes, master.” Louis bowed his head.

Harry stood up and walked around the house examining everything and making sure he didn’t have any more chores for Louis to do. “I want you to make sure you keep yourself hydrated, go grab us both a bottle of water, and meet me back in the living room.” Louis did as told and then came back holding two bottles of water, Harry took one swallowing it down, and then looked at Louis, “drink it, all of it.”

He watched as the omega leaned his head back drinking the water, his Adams apple bobbing with each swallow. It made Harry think about other things he wanted to see the boy swallow down that pretty throat of his. He also knew there wasn’t time for that now if they were going to make their dinner plans. Harry glanced at his watch, “Go upstairs and put on your outfit, only what is on the bed laid out for you is what you should put on, and then wait for me to examine it on you.”

Louis rushed up the stairs to find his clothes. Tiny powder blue shorts with a white stripe up the sides, he placed them on noticing how tight they were. They accentuated his ass, and you could see the outline of his cage in the front. He put on the white t-shirt next, the sleeves barely went past his shoulders, it had a scooped neck showing his collarbones and the bottom just covered his nipples. If he raised his arms at all the shirt it would rise up exposing them. He was dressed, but still felt naked and vulnerable in this. There were socks and shoes on the bed, so he put those on as well, the knee socks had a blue stipe at the top that matched his shorts. Louis then noticed the mascara laid out for him and went over to the mirror in the bathroom and put it on lengthening, his already long lashes. He couldn’t help but go look at himself in the mirror, turning to check out how he would appear for his alpha. 

“Do you like looking at my property?” His alpha’s voice startling him from the doorway.

Louis blushed in embarrassment unsure how to answer that question. He remembered his training as his heart rate soared, “I was just making sure I was presentable for you, sir. Only want to look pretty for my alpha.” He batted his eyelashes and went to kneel in front of his master. 

Harry smiled down at his boy, “Stand up, turn around, let me see you.” The omega did as told, showing off his new clothes and hoping Harry would be happy with what he saw. “I’m not sure about the shoes and socks, I’d have you barefoot if I could, but I can’t have you walking around outside without shoes, so I guess those will do.” Harry reached out cupping Louis’ cage and then his ass through the shorts, “these however are splendid on you, I may have to go back and get a pair in every color.”

It was then that Louis noticed the leash and chastity belt near the doorway. His alpha slipped off his shorts, put on his belt locking him in, before putting the shorts back on him which now felt even tighter. Harry then hooked his leash on his omega’s collar and placed the necklace with the key on it back around his neck. Harry liked having the key to his omega on him at all times. It reminded him that he owned him completely. The alpha led his omega out of the house and into the garage, he opened the door for his boy, placing him in the seat, and buckling him in before going around and getting in the driver’s side.

Louis sat there nervous about meeting new people, hoping he didn’t do anything to disappoint his new alpha, and enjoying watching the world out the window. He had been kept in the Institute for so many years, that just a simple act of sitting in a car was exciting to see people as they rode by, or the city lights in the distance. He also liked sitting next to his master wanting to look good for him and please him. They pulled up to a large house and he took a deep breath that he wouldn’t mess anything up. He knew tonight was important to his alpha and first introductions were critical if he wanted to be allowed to keep leaving the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this one. Loving all the feedback. Makes me so happy and eager to write more.

Louis followed his master up the stairs, watching as he rang the doorbell with his free hand, his other hand holding onto the end of Louis’ leash. The door opened, and Louis made sure to keep his head down, so he wouldn’t look directly at the other alpha. He could smell him though as soon as they stepped inside. His alpha scent was everywhere, and Louis could only think about how much better his master smelled. The house was just as big as his new one, and he could see at the bottom of the stairs in the living room 2 omegas kneeling. 

The first one he saw was very exotic looking, with his tanned skin, dark eyes and hair. He was also covered in tattoos, wearing only a tiny pair of black leather shorts along with a gold collar and cuffs. The other omega just behind him was completely different, pale skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, and no tattoos on him. His collar and cuffs were dark blue like his eyes. The most interesting thing Louis noticed was that only the blonde one wore a cock cage. Louis was eager to know if that was something that could be possible for him one day; he’d never seen an omega not wearing one. He also knew that now was not the time to ask about it.

Harry led him down into the home and he was introduced to the other omegas, they were called Zayn and Niall. Louis’ whole body hummed in pleasure when Harry introduced him as Louis to them. It was the first time he’d heard his alpha say his given name. He wanted to hear it again. He let Harry show him off, spinning him around to show the other alpha, but he was sure to keep his eyes down. The last thing he wanted to do was break one of his rules. Louis followed Harry into a large dining room that was already set up for dinner. He noticed Zayn and Niall run into another room and then bring out plates of food serving the heads of the table where the alphas would sit. 

Louis felt his alpha’s hands removing his leash, kissed him on the cheek, and then gave him direction softly in his ear, “You will dine here like the other alpha likes so go kneel with the other omegas, you will watch us eat, and then you may eat after we finish. Now go.” Harry gave him a soft pat on his ass and then Louis moved over kneeling at the side of the table next to the other boys nearest to the side where his master sat.

The two alphas ate slowly, talking about their omegas, and the news, and work. There were multiple courses to sit through that the other omegas would get up and serve, but Louis stayed kneeling the whole time. His stomach was starting to hurt from hunger and his knees and back were aching from kneeling so long. When dessert and coffee finally came out he was relieved thinking he’d be able to eat soon. 

He watched his master finish his meal and then he heard the other alpha, Liam tell his omegas, “We’re going in my office for cigars and brandy. You boys eat your dinner and amuse yourselves.” The moment the alphas were out of the room, the other two omegas got up, cleaned the table quickly, and then Louis followed them into the kitchen.

There was a tiny table with child size stools against a wall where Zayn was setting up their plates, “Hi, Louis, it’s really nice to meet you. Your alpha comes here often so we are both really excited he finally got an omega,” Niall was very cheerful.

“It’s nice to meet you too, both of you,” he glanced over at Zayn who was finishing getting their meals ready.

He sat down at the small table with the other two boys and dug into their food. He was starving, and the pasta dish was tasty. “I hope we can be friends. We don’t get out much and our master doesn’t bring any other omegas around.” Niall was chatty between bites, “If you have any questions, which I’m sure you do, then just ask me. Zayn doesn’t talk much.”

 

“I talk when I want,” Zayn finally spoke up from across the table.

Louis smiled at both, eager to get to know them, “No questions really. It’s all just so new and a little scary. It’s only been a day really.”

Niall finished his plate and took it over to start dishes, “I’ve been here two years and Zayn four.”

“Wow, so I guess you both know what to expect. I know what I was taught at the institute, but living it is already so different than I thought.” Louis got up helping them with the cleaning up.

“Do you like your master?” It was Zayn’s voice next to him.

Louis was nervous about that question almost assuming it was a trap of some kind, but he answered, “I do, very much.”

“That’s good, we like ours too, but I’ve heard stories about horrible alphas being cruel to their omegas. Guess we all got lucky.” Niall put the last dish away and then turned around facing Louis, “Are you excited to go into heat and finally be mated. I remember I was so nervous about it, but once it happened I realized I’d been nervous for nothing. It was amazing.”

Zayn huffed next to him, “You talk too much, Ni. Give the poor guy a break, you’re going to freak him out.”

Louis just smiled, “No it’s okay, really. It’s nice to have someone to talk to.” They moved out into another more casual living area that he assumed was more for the omegas to use, and then Louis started to feel sick. “Oh,” he faltered a bit as he walked.

“You okay?” It was Zayn holding him up.

Louis was feeling dizzy and feverish suddenly, “Not sure, don’t feel so good.” Beads of sweat started to pop up over his arms and forehead, “I feel really weird.”

“The bathroom is that way if you’re going to hurl,” Niall pointed down the hall as he moved away from Louis. “Was it something you ate, maybe?”

Zayn helped Louis over to a couch, “No, his heat is starting. I’ll go interrupt the alphas and hope they’re not too angry about it.”

Louis wiped the sweat from his brow, and the words heat bounced around in his head over and over. He wasn’t ready, he’d barely been with his alpha and now he was in heat. His body started trembling then, aching with a need for something Louis couldn’t really understand, and he could feel himself already getting wet. He also knew he was in another alpha’s house right now and hoped that the whole thing wouldn’t be too difficult or awkward for anyone.

Suddenly Harry was there, looking a little sick himself as he scooped Louis up quickly in his arms and rushed out of the house. He was buckled into the passenger seat, and once his alpha was in the car they were speeding off. “I’ll try and get us home as quick as possible,” his master’s voice was comforting and also arousing to him.

“I’m so sorry, sir,” Louis’ body was feeling worse, his skin was on fire and crawling with need. He was sweating more, he tried to rub himself against the leather seats of the car without realizing what he was doing.

Harry reached over running his hand over his upper thigh, “Not your fault, I didn’t expect you to start so soon or I would never have come out tonight. I figured we had a few more days. You must be very fertile.” His master seemed to drive faster then, “hold on, I’ll take care of you soon, baby, I promise.”

Louis moaned out at the word baby, he felt like he wanted to peel his flesh off his body by this point and if he wasn’t buckled up and locked he’d be trying to leap from the car or touch himself. “Please, master it’s too much, it hurts.”

“I know, I’m hurrying, but we can’t do it out in the open. It would leave us too vulnerable, just hold on a little longer. We’re almost home.” His alpha hit the steering wheel hard out of frustration and Louis sunk down in his seat a little clenching his fists and gritting his teeth trying to work through the agony.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get home, things happen.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if I'm vague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, yea, this one is uh, well, it was fun to write. Enjoy

The car squealed to a stop in front of the house, and Harry was out of the car so fast he almost fell. He could hear his omega whining in the car, his smell so sweet it was making his head spin and his cock hard. He pulled the door open, unbuckled him, and carried him into the house over his shoulder. Harry took the stairs two at a time rushing into the bedroom and practically threw Louis onto the bed. “I’m going to take care of you little one,” he felt his head, “Jesus, you’re burning up.”

Louis looked completely out of it at this point, his eyes glazed and barely open. Harry pulled off their clothes and then grabbed the necklace from around his neck and quickly unlocked the chastity belt and tossed it to the floor. The sweet and musky smell only got stronger, wetness pooling from his omega. “Alpha, please,” Louis was begging reaching for Harry. 

“I’ve got you, honey,” Harry reached behind him feeling the slick all over his fingers and let one slide inside a little too easily. Louis’ body responded so well pushing back on his hand needing more and moaning out in need. He had wanted to do this much slower. Harry wanted to taste him, open him up, take his time, but they had run out of time and his omega looked desperate. He wasted no more time as he lay him down on his stomach, spread his legs, and slid into him. “Fuck, you feel so good, baby, so good for me. Don’t wait for permission, you can cum as soon as you can.”

“Please,” tears slid down the omegas face as he arched back wanting more of him. Harry tried to go slow at first to get him used to it, but the omega didn’t want that. Louis was shoving back into Harry harder than the alpha was pushing in. It caused him to lose all control as he grabbed the boy’s hips and slammed into him hard over and over hitting his prostate with each thrust. “Oh, god, yes, yes, master,” Louis could only get a word out at a time almost delirious in his desire and need for his alpha. The omega was cumming through his cage getting the white sheets beneath him sticky with his cum. 

Harry was lost in the moment needing to be deeper in his omega, needing to knot him, needing to make him cum over and over again. He flipped him over, so he could face him and kept pounding into the boy beneath him. Harry looked down at Louis beneath him, his beautiful omega glistening with sweat, his eyes glassy, his cheeks flushed, his soft brown hair messy. He fucked into him repeatedly knowing the boy was his to take and to do whatever he wanted with him. This was his mate and he reached down grabbing his throat in his large fist holding him down as he took what belonged to him. Harry leaned forward then kissing his boy, tasting his sweet pink lips for the very first time. 

Louis came again leaking out onto his stomach from his cage, he wanted to reach for his alpha and hold him, pull him to him, but he knew he wasn’t allowed to touch. He was starting to come out of his haze, the world feeling clearer around him. He looked up at his master over him with his curly hair falling in his face; he wanted to reach up and pull it back. He wanted to look at his alpha as he made him feel so good. 

Harry took Louis’ legs shoving them back, so his knees were to his chest, holding his ankles in one hand as he continued to impale him. He could feel his knot building, growing, and before it moved past Louis’ rim he rolled the boy onto his side. Harry moved behind him, sliding into him more controlled now until he knotted the boy locking them together. Louis came once more making a mess of the sheets, but Harry just held him close. They lay there spooning for a while, until Harry was finally able to slide out. Louis had dozed into sleep, so Harry ran downstairs getting waters and food for when he woke up. 

Harry came back in the room holding a tray to find Louis twisted up in the sheets, still asleep, but moaning out little noises. He was rocking back and forth on the bed into nothing but looking so needy. Harry could smell him everywhere in the room, like a fog that he wanted to get lost in. He placed the tray on the floor next to the bed and crawled back in pulling his omega close holding him to his chest. As much as he wanted to wake him up and have his way with him again; he knew the boy needed more rest, so he let him sleep. Harry closed his eyes figuring while he could he should also get in a little nap.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he was awoken with a hungry mouth sucking him. Harry fluttered his eyes open looking down finding his omega taking him down like he was choking for it. The omegas eyes wide open looking up straight into Harry’s and the alpha knew he shouldn’t allow his omega to look directly at him like this, but he liked it. He was astonished to find that he liked the boy watching him like this, sucking him off, completely unashamed in his desire for his alpha. Harry shut his eyes tight, licking his lips, grabbing the boy by his hair and pulling him up. The omega was fevered again, sweating, begging for it, “Want to ride me, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy,” it came out of the boy so easily. Harry knew that wasn’t an approved title, but he liked it. He fucking loved it as he slammed his omega down onto his waiting cock. He watched as Louis rode him, up and down, crashing onto him over and over, spilling more cum from his cage. Harry had the overwhelming urge to taste him, he needed it, as he pulled Louis off him and down onto his back on the bed. He hungrily cleaned the omega with his tongue, bathing him, lapping up every drop he could find, before flipping him and diving into his ass, he was so hot, so wet, and Harry spread his cheeks licking stripes up over him. 

The omega was squirming into the bed, needy, fisting the sheets as he came again and whimpered into the mattress. “You want daddy’s cock again, baby?” Harry flipped him over to see his boy’s face. His blue eyes glazed, tears streaming down his face, his lips swollen from where he’d been biting them. He could only nod yes to his alpha, biting his lip again. Harry leaned down kissing him, licking into him so he could taste himself on his master’s tongue. 

That was what finally broke Louis’ resolve as he grabbed his alpha by his curls, digging his nails into Harry’s scalp and kissed him back. He was so lost in his own heat that he didn’t even know what he was doing as he wrapped his lean legs around his alpha pulling him down taking the lead. “Fuck me,” his voice scratchy and needy. 

Harry lay there a moment in shock, breaking the kiss, pushing up onto his forearms looking down at his beautiful begging boy. He didn’t know omegas could be like this. He only knew them to be obedient, submissive, but part of him was turned on by this. He was torn between giving him what he wanted and punishing him for this sudden behavior. Harry decided to do both, he moved off Louis swiftly to the nightstand grabbing a few things and moving back to the bed. First, he put the ball gag into the boy’s mouth, tying it tight before putting on the blindfold, and then lastly he tied his cuffed arms to the headboard. Harry leaned down whispering into his omega’s ear, “The gag is for speaking to me like that, the blindfold is for looking me in the eyes, and I’m restraining you since you cannot stop yourself from touching me. Understood?”

Louis nodded unable to speak, straining in his cage from want and the new knowledge that he liked this. He liked being dominated by his alpha, and it seemed to sober him, stilling him in his need from his heat. He could feel his master’s hands on him, teasing him, twisting at his nipples, and he didn’t know what would come next as he lay there unable to see. Fingers moved into his hole stretching him open getting him wetter, his noises unable to escape as he choked them down. He felt his legs get opened wide, spread out, and then tied down just like his arms. Then he was finally given what he wanted as his alpha entered him, sliding into him, deep and hard, just like he wanted. His daddy was taking care of him and he came again, and again as he was fucked into submission.

He felt the knot moving past his rim, expanding him open, locking them together as he was locked up. Knowing that seemed to relax him, he liked belonging to his master. He liked being owned, and taken control of, and as Harry removed the gag and the blindfold he looked down obediently, “Thank you, alpha.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finally comes out of his heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this a few days ago, but it didn't seem to post right, so I'm redoing it. Sorry for any confusion to those who may have already read this chapter, but I don't think many saw it got put up.

Harry combed his fingers through Louis’ hair, leaving him tied to the bed, but lay there on top of him, stuck inside of him, wiping his tears, kissing his swollen mouth. He never wanted this to end, didn’t want to know what life would be like without his omega. He belonged to him, he was his, they were tied together, bound to each other forever. “Good baby boy, my sweet honey baby,” he kissed him, and when he finally could pull out he fed him treats. 

Louis eagerly took the fruit his master fed him, sipped on the water, licked the sweet honey hungrily off Harry’s fingers causing him to remember when he did that the first time. He never pulled on his chains, he lay there letting his daddy take care of him. Right now, he was sated, coherent, but he knew his heat was far from over. Harry unlocked his cuffs allowing him a little freedom in the bed. There would be days of this and he didn’t know what to expect, but he’d never felt closer to someone in his life. 

Hours passed by slowly, Louis would be in and out of consciousness and Harry tried to stay close by. He’d already alerted work that he wouldn’t be in for a few days; it was normal for alphas to take heat days to be with their omegas. Louis was currently sleeping soundly after another round of fucking so Harry went across the hall to his home office to do a few things that couldn’t wait until later. He was exhausted too so wasn’t completely surprised when he woke up at his desk some time later. There was no way of knowing exactly how much time had passed as he stood up heading back to the bedroom to check on Louis. 

Harry heard him before he saw it, the moans were loud, whining in need and he rushed in to find his omega riding on his own fingers and cum on his stomach. With his alpha no where to be found the boy had taken things into his own hands and Harry gritted his jaw at the disobedience. He also couldn’t take his eyes off his boy who looked beautiful writhing on the bed. The omega didn’t stop when he saw his alpha standing over him, he kept pleasing himself too lost in his own heat to know what he was doing. As much as Harry wanted to punish him he also blamed himself for being in the other room.

He stood over him just continuing to watch as Louis pleasured himself, trying to make himself cum over and over again from his fingers. Harry also knew that it wouldn’t be enough, he needed his master’s knot and maybe that would be punishment enough for this infraction. The sounds the boy was making was driving him crazy so he stroked himself over the omega, pulling on his cock, growing harder and harder until the omega noticed. Louis looked up at him with fire in his icy blue eyes, licked his lips, and said, “please, Alpha, I need it.”

Louis placed himself on all fours in front of his master, arching his back, showing off his ass that was dripping with want. The smell of the room was intense, and Harry almost sunk to his knees giving in, but instead he continued to jerk himself off until he came on his little omega. “You didn’t seem to need me just a moment ago, little one. Touching my property like that. Did I give you permission to touch yourself?”

“No, sir.” Louis hung his head down staying on all fours in front of his daddy.

Harry let his hands run over the boy’s bum, spreading his cum around and up his back, “So why would you touch my property without permission?”

The omega whined, “I’m sorry, Alpha, but I woke up and you weren’t here, and I was so wet, it hurt so bad.”

“Was it worth it? Were your tiny little boy fingers enough to fill you up?” Harry’s hand had moved into Louis’ hair pulling it up to make the boy look at him.

Louis had tears streaming down his face in shame, “No, sir.”

Harry loved the humiliation on the boy’s face, relished the feeling of power over him, and could see how badly his omega felt, the guilt rolling off him. “I should punish you for this. I should bend you over my knee and spank you for your disobedience. However, you’re in heat and it’s your first one, so I’ll be lenient, but know that this sort of behavior once you are of your right mind will not be tolerated. Is that understood, little one?”

The omega nodded eagerly, “Yes, Master. I am so sorry.”

“I know you are. How are you feeling? Hungry? Tired?” Harry pulled his boy to his chest running his hands gently across his back.

Louis leaned into his alpha needing the affection after being scolded, “Thirsty, sir.” Harry grabbed a water from the bedside table and fed it to his omega, who drank it down greedily spilling some onto his chest.

Harry could see the boy seemed weak, “you need something more substantial in you than the fruit from earlier. I’m going to go make you some dinner. After that display earlier, I can’t trust you alone, so I’m gong to cuff you to the bed for a bit.” He wasn’t asking, he was telling Louis what was going to happen, and the omega knew that it would be a while before he earned back his alpha’s trust. Louis lay back onto the bed, spreading his arms and legs and watched as Harry locked him to the headboard and footboard. 

He lay there for what felt like forever, he was getting wet again, much faster than normal probably from not getting his alpha’s knot that go round. Louis was angry at himself for trying to please himself knowing that he could never do it like his alpha could. His body ached with the strain from the cuffs and need from his heat. Finally, Harry was back with a big white bowl of pasta, he sat next to Louis, but did not uncuff him. Instead he fed him the pasta with his fingers, taking a few bites for himself after every few for Louis. The noodles were buttery and tasted of garlic. It caused Harry’s fingers to be slippery and oily, once the bowl was empty he sat it aside, and proceeded to rub his fingers over Louis’ nipples. Once they were nice and glistening from the oils, Harry sucked them clean, his tongue flicking over the nubs. He used his fingers again, pinching them until they were hard, and then teasing them with his nails. 

Louis was arching off the mattress, his cock swollen in his cage, straining his extremities wanting to be free. “Your nipples are so sensitive, that gives me so many ideas, things I’ll want to do to them. You are so responsive to my touch, I love it.” Harry reached down and under his omega to find him soaking the sheets, “So needy for it, such a little cock slut.” He left the boy tied up and slid underneath him before bringing him back down onto his dick. Large hands holding tight to Louis’ hips shoving him up and down onto him causing so many whines and moans to escape his pretty little mouth. Harry took his hands from the boy’s hips and moved them up and around to Louis’ nipples pinching them hard and adding a little twist at the end causing a sudden orgasm to rock through the omega leaking cum from his locked cock. 

He made him cum four more times before Harry allowed his own orgasm, knotting his boy, pushing past his rim, spilling his seed into his omega. They lay there for a while until sleep overcame them and only then did the alpha finally slip out of Louis. Days past, he kept Louis tied up most of the time liking the feel of ownership at seeing him chained to his bed. They fucked until they couldn’t move, and Harry took care of his boy feeding him, bathing him. It was an intense few days, but then the heat was finally over.

Harry carried his omega into the bathroom, removing his cuffs, his collar, and then unlocking his cage for the first time. He took him into the shower with him and thoroughly cleaned his boy. He washed his hair, his arms, back, chest, legs, and then his cock and ass. Louis was still a little weak from coming out of his heat, too fucked out to even enjoy hands on his uncaged dick. He let his alpha wash him, then out of the shower, Harry dried him off with a soft thick towel that was big enough to wrap him in like a blanket. He carried Louis into the bedroom all bundled up and then he put him back into his collar, then his cuffs, slid him back into his cage, and then Harry moved over to the bedside table pulling something out of the drawer. 

“This is a butt plug. I’ll like you wearing one most of the time. It will make you feel full, but it will also keep you stretched open for my use. It may take some getting used to, but after a while you’ll just feel empty without it. Now bend over for me.” Louis was nervous staring at the large black thing in his alpha’s hand. He had heard about plugs in the institute but being a virgin before couldn’t wear one until now. He bent over and felt Harry spread him open, felt the wide plug pushed into him. It felt heavy, and Louis was afraid it would fall out, but as he was told to stand, he could tell that it wasn’t going anywhere. He felt so stretched and stuffed, there was a weight to it reminding him that his body was not his own. He belonged to Harry and at that moment his alpha smacked his ass knocking the plug up into his prostate as just one more gesture to show him who he belonged to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis getting used to his new life, hitting some bumps along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy...

The next week went by fast as Louis learned his new role in his alpha’s life. Every morning he would wake before Harry, shower quickly, and then be kneeling at his master’s bedside when he awoke. Every morning was different, and Louis never knew what to expect from him. One day he would pull him into bed making him suck off his alpha and then the next morning he would ignore him, walk right past to get his shower, and then head out to work. He would have tasks to do throughout the day, cleaning the house, or sending sexy videos to his daddy. Louis remembered yesterday when he was instructed to put on a pair of lacy white underwear and a tiny white t-shirt. Master had told him to wear it all day, he had to video himself dancing in it, and then when Harry got home he was hosed down in the shower. His master took photos of him wet in his outfit that was now see through and then he took him to bed. 

Louis was having his morning shower remembering how Harry had tore off the underwear from his body, pulled out the plug in him, and then filled him up with his cock. He was getting hard in his cage just from the memory, letting his mind wander, when he heard the alarm going off in the bedroom. His heart thundering in his chest as he realized his day dreams had made him lose track of time. He turned off the water, but he already heard the alarm being turned off and then his master’s voice, “Omega? You are not where you are supposed to be.”

He was dripping wet, attempting to towel himself off, and get over to his alpha, “I’m so sorry, sir.”

Harry stood in the bathroom doorway watching his omega stumble across the room, and then kneeling at his feet, head bowed. He was soaked, water droplets glistening all over his perfect pale skin, he hadn’t had time to put his cuffs back on. Louis had his head bowed, knuckles lying against the tile floor, ass resting on the back of his heels. “I woke up to find no omega waiting for me. Do you know how that feels to an alpha? Maybe you should feel what it’s like to not have one yourself. Stand up.” Harry almost growled the command.

The floor was slippery as Louis attempted to stand up, losing his balance a bit, but then managed to stand before him. He watched as Harry reached up and took off his collar, Louis almost whined at the loss of it against his throat. Harry went over to the counter, grabbing the cuffs, and his plug, and then threw them all into the trash can. The omega’s eyes widened, unsure what it meant for him, “Master?”

“No, I’m not your master, today you are just an unwanted omega with no one to take care of you. No one to tell you what to do, you have no tasks, no connection to me,” Harry shoved past him, getting ready for work, never saying another word to Louis and then he left for the day as usual.

Louis stood still and naked in the bathroom, crying to himself, and feeling so alone. His inner omega was lost, panicked with what to do. He ran his hand against his neck feeling naked without his collar. He ached for his cuffs, even the plug that he was just now getting used to. The thought of not belonging to Harry was driving him mad. He knew this was the punishment his master wanted for him and Louis knew that he’d never again not be kneeling for his master in the morning. 

The day drug on so long, and he wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He managed to clean up the bathroom after he’d gotten water everywhere, but he’ struggled with if he should do it or not since his master hadn’t told him to. Mainly he just wandered around the house naked, he forgot to eat, he went at one point to find his things in the trash only to realize Harry had taken it with him. That had caused more tears as he sat on the bathroom floor scared of feeling so alone in the world. 

At 5:00 he was kneeling at the front door like usual, but his master didn’t come home. He stayed there kneeling for 2 more hours wondering if his alpha was ever coming back when he finally heard the car pulling up in the driveway. His heart was racing when his alpha finally entered the house, Louis could feel his eyes on him, he was aching for Harry’s touch.

“How did you like not having a master today?” Harry stood over him.

A single tear slid down his cheek, “I hated it, please, let me be your omega, sir. I’m so sorry. I hate that I made you feel that way this morning. You were right to punish me so that I understood.”

“Stand up, baby, I got you some things.” It was then that Louis noticed the large shopping bag in his alpha’s hands. “Let’s go upstairs so I can show you.”

Louis eagerly followed him up to the bedroom already feeling better at having Harry close again and at being called baby. Once inside the room, Harry made Louis stand at the foot of the bed as he unloaded the shopping bag. “I’ve been wanting to buy you new ones anyway, and after today, if felt like the right time. I’m sorry it caused me to be late getting home to you.” He pulled out a new collar, it was a soft pink color with the word Honey written out in gold cursive letters. Louis batted his eyes and breathed easier as his daddy put it on him. The new cuffs were the same pink as the collar, and a bright red blush spread over his body as they were placed on his wrists and ankles. 

Next Harry pulled out a new cock cage in the same pink color, Louis licked his lips as his master removed his old one that had come from the Institute and then placed on this new one. He couldn’t stop looking at all of it. The feeling of belonging ran through his veins, knowing that his daddy had hand picked out all these things for him to wear to show the world that he belonged to Harry and only him. Lastly, he pulled out a new butt plug, it was also pink, and it had a shiny gemstone in the end that would show when he bent over for his alpha. Louis bent over letting Harry work it into him, he’d gotten turned on with all the new things and it easily went in. 

“I got you a few more things, but I’ll wait for the weekend to show you those. Just a few new clothes and some toys. Did you eat today?”

Louis knew that was a rule that had been broken, but he wanted to admit it to his daddy, “No sir, I’m sorry.”

Harry shook his head at his little one, “I figured you might not eat today.” He seemed to be thinking about something as he turned his head towards the kitchen, “It’s a little late to start cooking now, but I won’t let you go to bed hungry. You’ve been cooped up in this house too long, let’s go out.”

It had been close to two weeks since Louis had been out of the house and he beamed at the thought of going out in his new things showing off how good he could be for his alpha. “Yes, daddy, please.”

A smirk ran over Harry’s face, he liked the name a little too much, and was scared the boy could get his way too easily by using it. “I think I know just what I’ll have you wear out.” Harry grabbed the shopping bag, digging around in it, pulling out pink satin underwear with a little rose on the front. He helped Louis slip into them, and then pulled out a pair of white tiny shorts like his blue ones, but these had a pink stripe up the sides, and were thin enough that you could see the underwear beneath. There were pink knee-high stockings with white heels. Louis put it all on feeling so pretty for his master, just like earlier in the week when he’d had him in a tiny red slip dress. “You’re not going to like the shirt, but you will wear it as part of your punishment for not eating today.” Harry pulled out a little t-shirt that looked like a football jersey crop top. He held it up showing it to Louis, “Read what it says.”

“Little Bad Girl,” Louis read it aloud and then let Harry put it on him. He looked at the words on his chest, knowing everyone they saw out tonight would know he’d been bad, they would know this was punishment for something, and he hated how he knew the other alphas would look at him. He also knew better than to try and talk himself out of punishments. Harry hooked up his new leash, and led him out to the car, he opened the door, and buckled him in like usual before getting in the driver’s side. 

A little while later they were pulling up to an Italian restaurant called Via Emilia, and Harry led him inside. Louis kept his eyes on the ground, kept his arms at his side, and did his best to walk in his new heels. They were killing his feet, but his legs looked so good in them he knew he’d want to wear more of them. He loved looking good for Harry. They were led to a quiet booth near the back of the restaurant and Harry let Louis slide in first and then Harry sat down next to him. He ordered for them both and then he heard Harry’s voice in his ear, as his hand slid up his thigh, “You can look around little one. I want you to see how other people are out.”

Louis lifted his head and scanned the room, there were tables of betas, or alphas with alphas, and mingled in amongst them were a small handful of omegas with their alphas. Some were sat at the table with their masters, but some knelt on the floor beside them. They were all similarly dressed like Louis in tiny outfits, showing off their bodies. There was only one table with a family, two betas with a young child. Louis knew children were his purpose, but he wasn’t sure when or if Harry would want them to have a child of their own. He secretly hoped that one day they could, that maybe one day they would be sitting in a restaurant like this one with their child with them. It was a dream he wasn’t sure he should even dream, he knew that many alphas never wanted babies for themselves. He knew that the most likely outcome would be for all babies they made to be given to families that wanted them. He sighed and looked back down at the table just as their food came.

They ate their meals of lasagna for Harry and chicken piccata for Louis, and then they shared a dessert of tiramisu. After the meal was paid for, Harry led him back out through the restaurant, Louis could feel a few of them staring at his shirt, heard a few comments, but then they were back in the car heading home. Harry’s hand resting on his upper thigh, his thumb slipping underneath the stockings. “You look so pretty, baby. I could tell everyone there wanted you, they wanted my little omega, but you belong to me. Do you like your new things?”

“Yes, daddy, so much. I love being pretty for you.” Louis was practically purring at the praise.

Harry let his hand move up under the shorts, his fingers rubbing against the silky underwear, “I wasn’t sure about what color, but I saw the collar with honey on it, and I just knew. My sweet honey baby, I’m going to play with you when we get home, would you like that?”

“Yes, sir,” a blush ran over Louis’ body at being touched and at the knowledge that in a few minutes, his daddy would be taking care of him. After all day of feeling empty and alone, he was desperate to feel full and taken by his master.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit to update, been not feeling well, and hurt my hand, but feeling better, so decided to give you a little chapter, enjoy...

He could hear the waves crashing outside the large window behind the bed as he lay down for his alpha. Harry stood over him wondering what he wanted to do first, he had so many ideas in his head, but unsure how he wanted to play with his little omega tonight. A part of him knew that he should still be upset with him and want to punish him, but he didn’t. In fact, Harry hated punishing him, but he knew that was what was needed for their Alpha and Omega relationship. He knew there was a dark part of him that needed to be in control and a similar part of Louis that needed to be controlled. He smirked at his idea to see how far he could push that control tonight.

Louis lay there before him and he fastened his cuffs to the bed, he did enjoy seeing him tied up. He was wearing the pink satin underwear, but the rest of his clothing had been removed once they got home. He looked so pretty displayed out for his Alpha and Harry couldn’t get enough of looking at him. Harry moved over to the closet rummaging through some shopping bags until he found just the thing he wanted before moving back over to the bed. “You look so pretty, baby. Are you ready to play with daddy?”

“Please, Alpha,” he licked his lips, keeping his eyes down even though he was dying to look up at his master. 

Harry let his fingers move across his boy’s skin, slowly taking his time. He caressed over his lips, his collarbones, tugging a little at his new collar causing Louis to preen. His hands moved down to his omega’s nipples, lightly tweaking them, flicking them until they were hard little nubs, and Louis was whining. Harry smiled and reached over into the nightstand pulling out nipple clamps, silver and shiny, with a chain running between them. He fastened each one onto his omega causing little moans to come out of him, and then tugged a bit on the chain that fell across the boy’s torso. Harry leaned over his boy to whisper in his ear, “How does that feel, honey?”

A whimper escaped Louis’ lips, “So good, I’m so wet daddy.” The word went straight to Harry’s groin as it always did. He reached down and ripped the tiny pink underwear off with one hard tug causing more sounds to come out of his pretty baby. Harry found the gemstone of the new plug and pulled it out slowly; Louis was indeed dripping wet and starting to pull on his restraints in need.

“Be good for me, baby. Don’t move, stay still, and don’t come until I tell you to, is that understood?” Harry let one finger push inside of him as his free hand tugged on the chain again stimulating his nipples.

Louis did as told and stopped pulling, he lay there perfectly still, “Yes sir.”

The bed stirred as Harry found the toy he wanted to use tonight, a long thick new dildo with a battery attachment for vibrating. Once Louis was nice and ready for it, Harry slid it all the way inside and then moved away to the side of the bed with the remote in hand. He made sure he wasn’t touching Louis anywhere and only teased him occasionally with the silver chain on his nipples. Then he turned the dial to the lowest setting. 

His omega’s whole body reacted trying to move, but due to the restraints unable to, a slight humming coming from his ass, his caged cock already swelling up. “Don’t move angel, remember I want you to stay still.”

“Yes sir,” his voice already shaky, but the boy was trying so hard to stay in control of himself.

Just as he was calming down, Harry moved the dial up to 3, and Louis made a valiant effort to stay still, but his body reacted against his will, trying to rub against the bed. Harry teased him more by jostling the chain again and then turned it up to 5. Sweat broke out over the omega’s body, his toes curling, his whole body taut and on edge and the most delicious noises came out of him. So whiny and needy, a little precum already finding it’s way out of his pretty pink cage. “Don’t cum,” his Alpha’s voice demanding in his ear.

“Please Daddy, it’s too much, I can’t, please,” Louis was close to tears and orgasm, still trying to keep still while the vibrations pulsed through him causing the most intense feelings to course over him. He knew this was a test he was going to fail. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to keep from cumming.

Harry watched as the boy struggled, enjoying watching the pleasure running over his omega, and the need to please his Alpha fighting against his body’s need. He cranked the dial up to 8, and Louis’ cock started pulsing cum in ribbons through the hole in his plastic cage. “I’m sorry, sir,” his whole body shaking, humming with relief and ecstasy. Harry turned it up once more all the way to 10 at the precise moment he also pulled hard on the chain pulling the clamps hard from his omega’s nipples. Another orgasm shot through him, more cum shooting out hard, wracking his whole body as his orgasm washed over him, “Shit, sorry, sir, so sorry. I tried, daddy. I really tried.”

The dildo was still inside of the omega, still vibrating as Harry finally pulled it out and turned it off, tossing it to the side. “I know baby, you were beautiful like that. So desperate to please me, I must admit I wasn’t playing fair. How do you like my new toy for you?”

Louis was practically floating on air, his whole body trembling, his skin on fire, “I liked it, so much, too much.”

“Not as much as you like me, though, right. My cock wants you so bad, baby. I want you to suck me off, little one.” Harry let his hands drift over his omega’s body.

His whole face lit up with the need to please, his blue eyes shining and big, “Yes, please alpha, let me suck you off, need to make you cum too.” Louis was close to salivating as Harry unfastened his cuffs and told him to lay down on his back with his head hanging off one side of the bed. “Yes, sir,” the omega did as told and waited.

Harry stroked himself a couple times even though he was already hard from watching Louis struggle so beautifully moments before. “Open your mouth,” the omega opened wide and Harry slid into his waiting mouth, fucking into him, watching his boy take him down so well, he could see himself sliding down his omega’s throat taking it, swallowing down without choking once. It didn’t take long before he was close, he’d gotten so worked up from playing with his boy and now after just a few more slides he pulled out and stroked himself hard cumming all over his boy’s chest and face. “So pretty wearing my cum, baby,” Harry wiped away the white streaks with his thumb, letting Louis suck it clean. “Be a good boy and go get yourself cleaned up and ready for bed.”

Louis eagerly hopped up, he looked a mess, completely used and fucked out, but also beaming with pride at pleasing his master. He went into the bathroom and showered himself off, cleaning himself making sure he was perfectly clean for his alpha. After he was dried off, and back in his collar and cuffs, he climbed into bed with Harry, letting his alpha pull him into his strong arms and hold him. This was always his favorite part of the day, when he was safe and sound in the arms of the man he belonged with. Louis smiled at the feeling of how sure he was that this is where he was supposed to be, that maybe it was all worth it, being taken from his family, and all those years in the Institute, he’d do it again as long as it meant he ended up with his Alpha.


End file.
